Dean Ambrose: Broken Fringe
by Niari Black
Summary: [Female Reader-Insert] It was just a meet and greet. You were there to meet him then watch RAW. There was something about you that made him call you out though. And there is more in you than he expected. And a friendship between the two of you can save you.


You are waiting in line to meet your favorite wrestler... Dean Ambrose. Glancing around you quickly drop your gaze to the floor once more. This is the first time you would actually meet a wrestler. Hell, this is the first time you've been to a match! The line slowly moves forward. You shuffle along with the others until someone bumps into you. You apologize before looking at them. A big dude glares down at you.

"I was before you bitch." The man growls out low. You shake your head and simply say,

"No. No you weren't." You see the fear in the eyes of the others in line.

"In fact, I think you were towards the end. But, I think these kids are to scared to say anything." You motion with your hand to the back of the line. You turn towards the front of the line. A security guard is making his way over to the two of you due to your confrontation. The man spits at you before pushing you around. You take the abuse without comment. Until he gropes your butt. Disgusting. Shivers go through your body. You'll have to shower later.

"You should stop before I throat punch you." The man laughs as he shoves you again. The security guard comes up and pushes the mean man back, away from you.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to leave." The rude man punches the guard in the face. A bunch of children start crying and shaking. They are all scared shitless! You see Dean stand up as the rude man begings to kick the guard in the side. The guard was caught totally off guard. You shove the man kicking the guard. Now you are pissed. This guy is totally ruining the event for the little kids! The man turns on you. He grabs you by the throat. You punch him in the throat and he lets go, bending over in pain. You wrap your arm around one of his, shove him onto his stomach, and wrap an arm around one of his legs. You pull on both limbs at the same time. The man screams out in pain but you don't let go until something cracks. You let go and as the guy tries to stand you help Mr. Eric, the security guard, off the ground. He thanks you for helping. Suddenly, the rude guy turns you around again and he suddenly drops to the ground. You stick your hand in your pocket like nothing happened.

"I told you to quit." You turn and realize that it is your turn to meet Dean Ambrose. You step up to the small table and hand him a picture frame you were holding with your other hand. He holds up his hands playfully, trying not to smile he asks,

"You're not going to hit me are you?" You laugh and smile brightly at him.

"Not as long as you sign this for my niece. Her name is Mya." You smile a little and look at the ground again. Dean watches you with curious and questioning eyes but you don't seem to notice his lingering gaze.

"Would you like me to say anything specific?" His raspy voice makes your knees tremble. You shrug a little before looking at him again.

"I dunno. Just tell her to chase her dreams or something." Dean raises his brow in a 'are you serious?' kind of way. He signs the edge of the frame before handing it back to you. You grab it but he doesn't let go. You look into his icey eyes.

"Who are you?

"Just a broken girl."

"Well broken girl, that was one hell of an awesome throat punch. Take this t-shirt and poster." He smirks and you chuckle the teeniest bit. He lets go of the picture frame and you wave a little.

"Thanks. I look forward to your match." You walk off and swear you can feel his gaze on you as you move towards the arena to find your seat. Eventually you finally make your way to your seat. You were in the front row. You feel the excitment bubble up as you sit down. Deciding to keep yourself from fan girling you go through the gifts given to you by Dean Ambrose. On the poster is written,

"Broken Girl, thank you for dealing with that douche bag in line and helping up the old man Mr. Eric. You truly are amazing. Follow your dreams. I'm sure you can do anything you put your mind too. Thanks again. - J.G." You grin and look around. The arena is almost packed all the way. The show is about to begin... It was going to be one hell of a show.


End file.
